Switched Destinies
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: This is the story of Raven White, daughter of Snow White, and Apple Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, on their path to follow their destinies like it's written in the real Storybook of Legends. Extreme!Evil!Apple, Extreme!Good!Raven, Dexven pairing and loads of surprises. (Because there are so less Switched! stories)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_ **Before Legacy Day**

* * *

 **Full summary of the story: (Read this first! Otherwise it may confuse you!)  
**

It's the year of Legacy Year, the year for the students of Ever After High to sign their destinies in the Storybook of Legends like everyone before them. But this year is different from all those other years before. This year, Raven White and Apple Queen are going to sign their destinies to follow in their mother's footsteps forever after.

Raven has been promised a Happily Ever After with her Prince Charming as Queen of Ever After and Apple wants to be the fairest in the land of Ever After just like her mother, knowing she'll have to poison Raven White for it.

The Evil Queen never took the Storybook of Legends, no Rebellion, everybody follows their destinies like it's written, in the real Storybook of Legends.

* * *

Raven White arrived at Ever After High for her senior year, accompanied by her best friend forever after Madeleine 'Maddie' Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. Both were very curious to the Mirror Image of the Future they would see just before they'd sign their destinies in the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day, which was just 2 days away…

Raven's books were carried by 6 white birds while Maddie was carrying an aqua blue bag with purple lining.

"What do you think the Mirror will show?" Maddie asked as they passed the sign with 'Ever After High' on it.

"Probably an image of the future." Raven replied as they walked up the stairs of the school. "Most likely of how you'll end up in the end of the story, when your Happily Ever After begins."

"How do you think I'll end up? Running a Tea Shop or helping people around Wonderland?" Maddie asked.

"I see the Tea Shop thing more when your story ends." Raven replied. "Just like your dad ended up."

"I'll see on Legacy Day." Maddie said as she looked on her watch. "Oh! It's tea time!"

And within a few seconds, Maddie was drinking tea with her pet mouse in the hallways of Ever After High.

"I hope no one's going to bribe bad things about me." Raven said with fear.

"Hey, who's going to do that with exception of Apple Queen? They _love_ you!" Maddie said before she went back to her tea.

"It's Raven White!" a pig yelled just before he fainted.

Water Tower boy forgot the hole in the wall and just stared at her with a face that said 'love'.

"Gorgeous." Heidi said. Her sheep made an agreeing sound.

Giant Tiny came towards Raven and Maddie. "I carry your books?" he shyly asked.

"Oh Tiny, aren't you sweet?" Raven asked while Tiny took her box with books from the birds. "Thank you."

"See? They _love_ you." Maddie said.

"Yeah… you were right about that." Raven said.

"But let's go to the Castleteria, I want to see our friends again." Maddie said. And within seconds, the tea table had disappeared.

Raven rolled her eyes before she followed her friend to the Castleteria, finding their friends.

"There you guys are!" Maddie greeted.

At the table sat Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, and Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman.

"Hello Maddie, Raven." Briar greeted.

"How's life going for you?" Raven asked.

"Good for now." Cerise replied.

Raven looked at Cerise with pity. Raven was one of the few people at the whole school who knew Cerise was not only the daughter of Red Riding Hood, but as well of the Big Bad Wolf. With this, Cerise's story could go into the wrong direction.

Cerise was promised a Happily Ever After, something not everyone was promised. But because of her father, it might not happen at all.

"No worry Cerise." Raven said. 'We'll find a way.' She hoped Cerise had understood her message in those words.

"Anybody worried about what they'll see in that Mirror?" Hunter asked.

"I'm only worried about those who're not promised a Happily Ever After." Raven replied. "Not my own."

"Guys, I need to go." Briar suddenly said. "I just remember there's a Legacy party, I've got to look on my best!"

Raven laughed. "You go Briar, luck with finding your dress!" she said.

"Thanks Raven!" Briar said just before she ran off.

"Why is she doing that every time?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, Briar _is_ going to sleep for a hundred years. She wants to live her life at the top point." Ashlynn replied.

Hunter rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"I think we should go to the podium to practice our pledges." Raven said.

The group agreed and followed Raven to the plaza behind the school that had been built up for Legacy Day.

Another group was just done.

This group existed out of Lizzie Hearts, Alistair Wonderland, Sparrow Hood, Bunny Blanc, Duchess Swan, Kitty Cheshire and Apple Queen.

Apple gave Raven a poisonous look before she walked away.

Raven rolled her eyes.

There they practiced what they'd say on Legacy Day, until they were all done.

* * *

 _"I, Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman, hereby pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Huntsman of Ever After."_

 _"I, Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, hereby pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Cinderella in Ever After."_

 _"I, Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, hereby pledge to follow my destiny to be the next Red Riding Hood."_

 _"I, Madeleine Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, hereby pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Mad Hatter of Wonderland!"_

 _"I, Raven White, daughter of Snow White, hereby pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White in the land of Ever After."_

* * *

 ** _This is my first EAH fanfic!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please leave a review!_**

 ** _Not to flamy please!_**

 ** _-Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_ **Legacy Day Destinies  
**

* * *

 _ **Warning! I made up the destinies they're all signing for. Tell me if you think something should be different!  
**_

 _ **R & R please!**_

* * *

No one could wait until Legacy Day was there, so that everyone could read their own story and sign after they saw their Mirror Image of the Future. After all, it would be your future condition.

Everyone was dressed at their best. Everywhere you looked you saw Princes in smooth suits with good haircuts and Princesses in extravaganza gowns of their choice with some extravaganza hairpiece and hairstyle.

Raven had dressed herself in a tight dark purple gown with a black cape that had white swirlings on it and a high collar. Her black hair with purple locks was put in a simple ponytail behind her and on her head was a silver raven-like hairpiece laid in with purple gemstones.

Maddie looked proudly at her Best Friend Forever After. "You look great Raven, all boys will probably start fighting over you!" she happily cheered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let them fight. In the end, the Prince who wakes me is my true love." she said as they walked out of the school to the podium.

Raven and Maddie sat down on the front row, where their friends were sitting as well.

Cerise was sitting quite alone.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked in a soft whisper.

Cerise shook her head.

"Just watch what your fate is. In the end, you might have a happy ending." Raven said.

"I hope you're right Raven, I truly hope so." Cerise said, nearly ready to cry.

"Don't cry, there is hope." Raven said.

Headmaster Grimm entered the podium. "Welcome students of Ever After High, on the day where the new seniors sign their destinies." he announced. "And it's time for our most important fairy tale characters to sign their destinies first. Miss Raven White and Miss Apple Queen, please come forward."

Raven stood up and walked up the stairs to the podium. The lights were now on her.

With her head held high, Raven walked to the book, her face appearing in the 5 mirrors around the podium. She took a deep breath. "I am Raven White, daughter of Snow White. And I pledge, to follow my destiny and be the next Snow White in the land of Ever After." Raven said.

Her key, a silver key with dark blue and deep purple gemstones, appeared when she held out her hand.

Raven inserted her key in the book, causing a purple feather to appear and the book cover taking the colour of light purple before it opened on the page where her story started.

Her destiny was told in pictures.

The first page showed the picture of Raven lying on a bed with white sheets, a deep red apple in her hands. Apple was standing beside the bed with an evil look on her face and carrying a basket of deep red apples.

'The day I eat the poisonous apple.' Raven thought.

The page turned, showing the glass coffin with Raven in it, lying on a bed of red roses and the same red roses in her hair that was spread in the coffin, still the purple gemstone crown in her hair she daily wore, dressed in a Queen like tight purple dress with pink edges and holding a bouquet of red roses. The coffin was surrounded by bunnies, squirrels, does, stags, birds and some of her friends. The sun was about to go down behind the coffin, but there was a black silhouette in the sun, a man on a horse.

'It's my Prince Charming.' Raven thought, a smile crossing her face.

The page turned again, showing the next picture where Raven sits on the back of a white horse, a blurry male figure leading the horse over the path towards a building that looked like a castle.

A small stream of magic sparks left the book and the Mirror magically appeared.

Raven saw herself in the mirror, just dressed in a more queen-like gown with a wide skirt, loads of jewelry on her hands and her neck, a silver crown in her black hair that was put up in a big yarn ball. The Raven in the mirror was holding a blood red apple, the sign she had survived the poison.

Raven smiled as the mirror changed in a quill. She reached out, took the quill and wrote her name on the empty space just beneath the lines where her story ended.

Her name took a purple colour, the sign that her story would happen.

Everyone clapped when Raven shut the book.

Raven waved to her schoolmates and stepped backwards, making room for the next person.

"Next up, Apple Queen." Headmaster Grimm said.

Apple Queen came forward, dressed elegantly in reds and golds and a big layer of make-up on her face.

"I am Apple Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen." Apple said with an arrogant pitch high voice. "And I pledge to step in my mother's footsteps as the Evil Queen!"

Thunder struck from the sky when Apple held out her hand for her key, a golden one with red gemstones.

She inserted the key in the book. A poisonous bloody red apple appeared in the middle of the book and the cover took a dark red colour before it opened itself on the first page of Apple's destiny told in pictures.

The first page showed the picture of Raven lying on a bed with white sheets, a deep red apple in her hands. Apple was standing beside the bed with an evil look on her face and carrying a basket of deep red apples.

The page turned, showing the next picture.

There was the picture of Apple in front of her mirror in Queen Castle, calling out she was now the fairest of them all.

The page turned again, now showing the picture of how she got thrown in Mirror Prison by the White Knight.

'Pfffff, I'll win from that Knight.' Apple thought.

Then the Mirror appeared, showing Apple the vision of Apple standing arrogantly, dressed like a real Queen and a crown on her head, looking at the real Apple.

Apple smiled evilly as the mirror changed in a quill and snatched it from the air, quickly signing her destiny with her name. The ink took a deep red colour just before Apple closed the book.

"And now, we go on to the next story: the story of Red Riding Hood. Cerise Hood, come forward please." Headmaster Grimm said.

Cerise walked over to the book, afraid for what would come. She stared at the public, who looked at her. 'Well, how bad can it be?' Cerise thought and cleared her throat. "I am Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, and I pledge to follow my destiny." and reached out with her hand.

A silver key with red gemstones appeared above her hand and fell on her palm.

Cerise inserted the key, slightly uncomfortable.

A grey wolf appeared in the middle and the cover changed in light red.

The pages opened on the page where Cerise's destiny started.

On the picture in the book, Hunter Huntsman was warning her about the dangers she might face during her travels through the forest.

Cerise started to smile a bit. 'Maybe Raven is right, I shouldn't worry too much.' she thought.

The next picture was of Cerise running through the Dark Forest, running from an angry pack of wolves.

'Great, now this.' Cerise thought, her smile falling away.

The page turned again. Now it showed a picture of Hunter Huntsman shooting arrows at the wolves that were chasing her.

'Much better!' Cerise said, a new smile showing up on her face.

Sparks left the book, and the Mirror appeared.

The Mirror showed Cerise with longer hair, her fluffy wolf ears visible, a gracious smile on her face, a picnic basket in her arms and arrows & a bow hanging over her shoulder.

Cerise let out a sigh of relief, happy to know she wouldn't have a terrible fate after all.

The Mirror changed in the feather.

Cerise gently took it and wrote down her name.

The ink dried up as a sort of silver colour, confirming that she'd follow her fate.

It continued and continued.

Some received a happily ever after, others not.

And soon, everybody would live up their destinies.

Soon, very soon.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long time, I had a lot of troubles who would get what destiny and how to write it down.**_

 _ **I hope you guys are satisfied for now, cause it can take another long while.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Dear reader,

I'm very sorry to tell this to you, but I'm not continuing this anymore.

I don't have any inspiration for this story, I just cannot think about something that will fit.

I hope you can imagine your own endings.

Again, I'm sorry.

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_

:´(


End file.
